The present invention relates to a disk drive, such as a magnetic disk drive used in external recording devices for computers and electrical household appliances, an information recording device using the disk drives, and a head supporting mechanism for use therein, and a head assembly and a magnetic disk drive using this head supporting mechanism.
In a head supporting mechanism in which an IC is mounted on a flexure according to the prior art, the flexure has IC junction pads only in the parts which meet junction pads on the IC side.
A conventional IC-mounting head supporting mechanism, in which a temperature of the IC rises significantly, involves the problems of deterioration of accuracy of head positioning and poor reliability of the IC and the head supporting mechanism due to the uneven temperature of the head supporting mechanism ensuing from the heating of the IC.
However, if the supporting mechanism is so structured as to let the heat be discharged elsewhere than the terminals of the IC, the heat generated in the IC will accumulate in the insulating layer between it and the flexure, and the external discharge of heat will be made difficult.
In view of these problems, according to the present invention, a head supporting mechanism is provided with a flexure for holding a head slider which records and/or reproduces data into or out of a data recording device; a load beam for holding this flexure and applying a load onto the head slider; and an IC for strengthening the recording and/or reproduction by the head slider mounted on the flexure, and external discharging of heat from the IC is facilitated by enlarging the square measure of a pad for supplying the IC with driving electricity, out of junction pads of the flexure for electrically junctioning this IC and the flexure, than any other pad.
Furthermore, the IC is overcoated for heat transfer to the head supporting mechanism.